


i will rearrange the stars (pull 'em down to where you are)

by Asphodelly



Category: One Direction
Genre: 16!Harry, 17!Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal play a bit, Babies, Babies are called puppies playfully, Bottom!Harry, Breeding, Cravings, Cubed fruit, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega!Harry, Riding, Yoga, alpha!louis, male breasts, possessive!Louis, top!Louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodelly/pseuds/Asphodelly
Summary: — Парни… Парни! О господи боже мой, — шёпотом забормотал Гарри. Отвращение к еде и внезапные приступы недомогания — все эти мелочи постепенно обретали смысл, складываясь в одну целостную картину. Как — единственное, чего он никак не мог взять в толк.— Парни, — вновь произнёс Гарри, медленно моргая и чувствуя, как глаза заволакивала пелена слёз. Окончательно сбитые с толку Лиам и Найл молча смотрели на него. — Парни, я на девяносто восемь и семь десятых процента уверен, что залетел.Или AU, где омега!Гарри совершенно неожиданно становится беременным.





	i will rearrange the stars (pull 'em down to where you are)

Гарри прижал пылающее лицо к холодной поверхности прилавка с товарами, остужая горячую кожу в попытке подавить приступ тошноты. На протяжении всего последнего месяца он чувствовал себя так, словно боролся с неодолимым расстройством желудка. Сразу же после первой течки он умудрился словить стрептококк, благо антибиотики быстро помогли ему пойти на поправку. Прошла пара недель, и самочувствие Гарри вновь ухудшилось — всё было похоже на вирус или грипп. Проснувшись поутру, он неуклюже перевалился через распластанное на кровати тело Луи и, зажав рукой рот, побежал к туалету, падая на колени и выплёвывая в унитаз остатки вчерашнего ужина с жалостливым стоном боли и отвращения. Спустя пару секунд в дверном проёме появился Альфа и, опустившись на корточки рядом с Гарри, ласково убрал с его бледного измождённого лица длинные потные кудри, за что тот был ему безмерно благодарен. Гарри беспомощно вжался спиной в Луи, прежде чем новый рвотный позыв согнул его пополам над возвышающимся керамическим «божеством», которому Гарри отдал остатки своего ужина.

Если быть точнее, первые признаки недомогания появились гораздо раньше. Начало им положил исключительно грандиозный провал, когда Гарри вырвало, пока он пытался сделать барбекю из филе куриной грудки. Тогда Луи впервые сказал слово на букву «д» — доктор. Гарри не питал нежных чувств к каким бы то ни было лечебно-профилактическим заведениям, однако ему пришлось согласиться с альфой сразу же после того, как он нашёл в себе силы съесть половину банана и выпить пару глотков тёплой лимонной воды. Возможно, думал Гарри, ему бы стоило пройти обследование заново, особенно принимая во внимание следующее обстоятельство: он никогда не оправлялся от расстройства более трёх дней, в то время как с дня его предполагаемого отравления прошла уже неделя. В то же самое время это не могло быть просто гриппом: у Омеги не было ни температуры, ни озноба, ни страшных болей в спине — ровным счётом никаких признаков физического недомогания; возможно, он был немного чуть более измотан, но это никак нельзя было назвать слабостью, которую Гарри бы не спутал ни с чем на свете.

И вот Гарри сидел, пытаясь как можно меньше вдыхать пряный запах сладкой выпечки и других товаров, в изобилии покоившихся на прилавках. Это было едва ли возможно, ибо Омеге полагалось трогать, доставать и упаковывать их всякий раз, когда того требовали покупатели. Запах чая, по крайней мере, заставлял его чувствовать себя несколько лучше: он был приятным и успокаивающим. Гарри бросил короткий взгляд на часы и жалостливо взвыл: до конца рабочей смены оставалось больше двух часов.

Вдруг дверь отворилась и в пекарню ввалились Лиам и Найл; блондин немедленно оказался у прилавка со сдобными булочками, посылая им полные любви взгляды. Он уверенно потянул за стекло без спроса, и Гарри попытался выдавить слабую улыбку в ответ, но резко почувствовал подступившую к горлу тошноту от ударившего по его рецепторам приторного запаха сладостей и выпечки.

— Всё в порядке? — с беспокойством спросил Хоран, брови сосредоточенно сошлись на переносице. Гарри осторожно кивнул, тем временем в его животе творилось нечто невообразимое. Найл нахмурился и поджал губы, слегка прикусывая нижнюю.

— Неужели тебе до сих пор нездоровится? Господи, уже прошла целая неделя. Похоже, это что-то серьёзное, — пробормотал он, прошмыгнул за прилавок и бережно обвил руками друга, стискивая в знак поддержки. Гарри испустил тяжёлый вздох, не забыв о том, что ему следовало дышать через рот. Лиам же быстро сообразил задвинуть стекло, на что Гарри вздохнул снова, на этот раз от облегчения.

— Да. Луи сказал, что мне пора к доктору, — проворчал он, откидывая со лба кудри, и запыхтел. Ему значительно полегчало после того, как запах выпечки ослабел. Найл засуетился возле автомата с напитками, после чего вдруг принялся размахивать перед лицом Гарри откуда ни возьмись появившейся чашкой с каким-то горячим напитком. Тот подозрительно на неё покосился, опасаясь за временное перемирие между собой и своим желудком.

— Не бойся, это имбирный чай. Он поможет, провалиться мне на этом самом месте. Это единственная вещь, которая спасала маму, когда она была беременна мной, — поклялся Найл. Его глаза так и светились.

На миг Гарри замер, затаив дыхание. Никакой температуры. Никакого озноба. Кашля, чихания или боли в суставах. Зато тошнота и рвота, вялость, частая нужда сходить по-маленькому и повышенная чувствительность в области груди, которой он не придавал никакого значения раньше. Всего неделю назад он чуть было не покусал Луи за то, что тот чересчур грубо обращался с его сосками.

— Парни… Парни! О господи боже мой, — шёпотом забормотал Гарри. Отвращение к еде и внезапные приступы недомогания — все эти мелочи постепенно обретали смысл, складываясь в одну целостную картину. Как — единственное, чего он никак не мог взять в толк. Он не прекращал приёма противозачаточных с конца своей первой течки, и он знал наверняка, что ни один Омега не может быть оплодотворён в этот период: медикаменты содержат в себе много гормонов и препятствуют встрече сперматозоида и яйцеклетки. Так как, ради всего святого, это могло произойти?

Разве что… антибиотики. Они занимались сексом, чтобы отметить выздоровление Гарри, который вылечился и отныне был незаразен. Вероятнее всего, он всё ещё продолжал приём антибиотиков. А всем известно, что противозачаточные не оказывают никакого действия вместе с антидепрессантами и антибиотиками.

— Парни, — вновь произнёс Гарри, медленно моргая и чувствуя, как глаза заволакивала пелена слёз. Окончательно сбитые с толку Лиам и Найл молча смотрели на него. — Парни, я на девяносто восемь и семь десятых процента уверен, что залетел.

— Только не это, — изумлённо ахнул Лиам, в то время как Найл сдавленно пискнул и грохотом опустил чашку на прилавок. — Не может быть. Ты шутишь? Мы должны купить тесты! Ёбаный в рот. Беременный в шестнадцать. Хотя тебе уже исполнится семнадцать, когда ребёнок появится.

Гарри был в замешательстве. Его мир в одночасье перевернулся с ног на голову. Разумеется, они с Луи были сцеплены — с Луи, так замечательно пометившим его — однако Гарри никак не ждал появления малышей. На так быстро. Не сейчас.

— Я скажу Барбаре, что у тебя начались омежьи дела и тебе нужно отлучиться. Лиам, возьми его с собой, и купите тест на беременность. Нам нужно понять, на самом ли деле он залетел, — заявил Найл, мягко, но с силой подталкивая парочку к дверям. Гарри вытер муку со щеки, безмолвно проследовав за Лиамом.

На протяжении всего пути в аптеку он пустым взглядом провожал дорогу через окно и не приходил в себя ровно до тех пор, пока они не встали в очередь, конвейером передвигающую людей и медленно приближающую их к кассовому окошку.

Глаза девушки за прилавком засветились, и она улыбнулась Гарри, доставая для него товар.

— С ума сойти! Какой же ты счастливчик! А мой Альфа не разрешает мне сцепляться с ним, пока мне не исполнится восемнадцать. Чертовски нечестно! Что ж, удачи тебе, — радостно протараторила она, вернув им сдачу, и добавила: — Хорошего дня!

Гарри позволил Лиаму сопроводить себя в уборную и закрыл перед ним дверь одноместного туалета. Находясь словно бы в забытьи, Гарри прочитал инструкцию, открыл упаковку, использовал палочку и с замиранием сердца засёк время. Как только таймер зазвенел, Гарри гулко сглотнул и опустил взгляд на тест.

Маленький розовенький плюсик смотрел на него в ответ. Гарри был беременным.

— Лиам, — проскулил он, крепко стискивая тест в руке. — Лиам, я беременный. Я беременный, — он стоял в дверях как вкопанный, пребывая будто бы во фрустрации. — Твою мать… — он с трудом сглотнул, уставившись вниз на крохотный плюсик, сжатый в его руках — плюсик, который кардинально изменит его жизнь.

***

Лиам припарковывался у тротуара рядом с Теско*, пока Гарри нервным неподвижным взглядом прожигал зелёную кнопку вызова на экране рядом с именем Луи. Лиам вполголоса подбадривал его, но в ушах Гарри набатом стучала кровь, а пульс бился так громко, что ему казалось, будто бы он вот-вот оглохнет.

— Ли… Ли, а что, если он посчитает, что я недостаточно взрослый? Что, если он думает, что я недостаточно хорош? Что, если он никогда не хотел нашей сцепки на самом деле? — внезапно взвыл Гарри, слёзы хлынули из его глаз, словно через сломанный шлюз, и ручьями потекли по скулам. — То есть тому, что я был на противозачаточных, наверняка есть причина, так ведь? — сдавленно пролепетал Гарри, закрывая лицо руками и начиная всхлипывать.

— Послушай, Хаз, я уверен, что всё будет хорошо. Ты носишь его ребёнка, и это прекрасно, — искренне, но со всей серьёзностью уверил Лиам, нежно потирая его спину лёгкими прикосновениями. Гарри начинал приходить в чувство, и на смену прежним эмоциям пришёл едва ли не стыд за своё детское поведение. Он знал, что в этом не было его вины — гормоны брали своё. Он был беременным уже по крайней мере месяц или, скорее всего, и того дольше. Во всяком случае первый месяц из девяти грядущих был уже позади. Слабо улыбнувшись Лиаму в ответ, он мягко отстранился от прикосновений Альфы.

Сделав глубокий вздох, Гарри наконец нажал на кнопку вызова и в ожидании прижал телефон к уху. Последовало три гудка, после чего всё оборвалось и на другом конце провода послышался голос Луи:

— Привет, малыш! Почему ты звонишь мне в офис? Ты никогда не беспокоишь меня за работой просто так. С тобой всё в порядке?

— Да, — пролепетал Гарри, содрогнувшись. Его голос звучал хрипло и надломленно. Луи всегда без труда мог определить, когда тот плачет.

— Малыш? Я знаю, что ты плачешь. Что стряслось?

— Кое-что, Лу… Много чего, — дрожащим голосом ответил он. — Я беременный. Я только что сделал тест. Поэтому меня тошнило, поэтому я был таким эмоциональным… Потому что… Потому что у меня твои малыши, Лу, — в слезах прошептал он, шмыгая носом и изо всех сил моргая.

На целую секунду повисло молчание. Мучительную, растянувшуюся в целую вечность секунду.

— Детка? Ты действительно… Ты действительно только что сказал, что беременный? Я сделал тебя беременным? У нас будут малыши? — заикаясь, пробормотал Луи. Гарри с трудом проглотил ком, вставший в горле.

— Да, Лу. Мы беременны. Поздравляю, — еле слышно пролепетал он.

— У нас будут малыши, — нежно проворковал Луи с изумлением в голосе. — Чёрт подери… Это… Я просто… Это чудесно, детка! Возможно, я не рассчитывал на это в ближайшие пару лет; я думал, что прежде мне придётся убедить тебя в стабильности моей работы и заработка… Но это… Блять. Ты правда носишь моих малышей, Хаз? Ты ведь не шутишь надо мной? Господи боже… — бессвязно бормотал Луи. Гарри так хотелось прильнуть к нему и растаять в его объятиях, на время забыв обо всём на свете, но он попросту не мог, ибо друг от друга их разделяли добрые тридцать минут езды.

— Да, Лу. Во мне твои детки, — проскулил в ответ Гарри. — У нас будут дети, Лу. Настоящие, живые, здоровые детки. И они будут только нашими с тобой. О господи, — Гарри начал смеяться и плакать одновременно, захлёбываясь от протяжных вздохов; слёзы вновь заструились по его лицу.

После нескольких собственных всхлипов Луи извинился и сказал, что ему необходимо вернуться к работе, пообещав вернуться домой пораньше, чтобы они смогли отпраздновать их большое событие. Тем не менее волнение Гарри отошло на второй план: абонемент к доктору всё ещё действовал, а это значило, что у него появился шанс с пользой убить время, что было очень хорошо, принимая во внимание его взбудораженное и взволнованное состояние.

***

После нескольких тщательных осмотров, оставивших неприятные, слегка болезненные ощущения в его груди и заднице, доктор Томпсон подтвердила его собственный диагноз: пациент Гарри Стайлс, очевидно, не девственник, забеременел во время приёма антибиотиков.

— Да, милый, здесь однозначно кто-то есть, — вынесла она после просмотра результатов анализов. — Вы беременны уже восемь недель, как и предполагали, возможно, несколькими днями больше, — проворковала она, доставая аппарат для проведения ультразвукового исследования и прося Гарри приподнять футболку. Размазав холодящий гель по его животу, тем самым заставив парня содрогнуться, она заморгала и пристально посмотрела на экран. Сказать откровенно, он едва ли мог различить картинку. Но вот тихие звуки сердцебиений наполнили его слух, ровно так же, как и слёзы, вмиг застелившие глаза. Он слышал, как бьются сердца его малышей, слышал их тихую песнь жизни.

Изображение прояснилось, стоило доктору слегка передвинуть трансдьюсер*. Он моргнул. Пересчитал один раз, а затем второй.

— Тройня? — слабо переспросил Гарри. — У меня будет тройня?

— Да, Гарри. Тройня! Три крошечных близнеца, — нежно промычала ему в ответ доктор. — Судя по размеру малышей-эмбрионов, готова биться об заклад, они появятся на свет в районе 29 мая: близнецы практически всегда появляются раньше срока, — доктор бережно переместила трансдьюсер и улыбнулась Гарри. — На эхографии они выглядят очень здоровыми — похоже, вы хорошо следите за собой. Я выпишу вам дородовые витамины, составлю диетический план и распечатаю.

Пока доктор занималась составлением рецепта, Гарри неподвижно лежал, уставившись на свой плоский живот. Возможно, тот слегка бугрился. Впрочем, Омега понимал, что, скорее всего, выдумал это сам. После нескольких минут Гарри вручили папку с его именем и назначенным днём следующего посещения, а рядом — фото ультразвукового исследования его плода, всунутого между страницами с инструкцией. Он слабо улыбнулся и смахнул с лица кудри, всё ещё пребывая в счастливом замешательстве.

— Однако я должна заметить, что имеется риск. Вы вынашиваете тройню, будучи Омегой, который забеременел в течение года с момента первой сцепки. Нам потребуется провести более тщательное обследование. Но не волнуйтесь, всё в порядке, милый, сейчас всё выглядит замечательно: сердца малышей бьются ровно и в унисон.

Гарри закивал и прижал папку к груди, мечтательно улыбаясь и едва ли не укачивая её в руках.

— Должен ли я оформить следующее посещение прямо сейчас? Я также хотел бы сделать и повторное УЗИ. Цена не имеет значения, я хочу, чтобы Луи пришёл и увидел это своими глазами, послушал, как бьются сердца малышей, — застенчиво объяснил он.

Доктор Томпсон понимающе кивнула и быстро оформила на компьютере новый абонемент, запланированный на следующий месяц, послав в сторону Гарри мягкую, успокаивающую улыбку.

— Конечно, Гарри. Я вложила вам в папку рецепт для витаминов. Они должны быть в местной аптеке. Хорошего дня! Ох… и примите мои поздравления, милый!

***

Гарри зашёл в квартиру с драгоценной папкой в руке и мгновенно почуял что-то неладное, стоило ключу только раз провернуться в замочной скважине. Его глаза округлились, когда, ступив за порог, он почувствовал терпкий, одурманивающий и ни с чем не сравнимый запах прижавшегося к нему Альфы, тут же вовлёкшего его в свои тёплые объятия. Гарри слабо заскулил в ответ и изо всех сил впился пальцами в спину Луи, чуть ли не повиснув на нём.

— Чёрт побери, Гарри, не могу поверить! Малыши… У тебя будут мои малыши, — пропел в кудри Луи, прижимая его тело к себе настолько близко, насколько это было возможно, и шумно всхлипывая. Гарри шмыгнул носом в ответ, зарываясь носом в грудь Луи и потираясь о его тёплое, вкусно пахнущее тело, едва ли не мурча от счастья.

— Да, Лу. Трое. У нас будут тройняшки, — прошептал он, нежно слизывая слезинку с дрожащей нижней губы. Луи замычал, и Гарри снова заплакал, в последний раз проводя языком по губе и сползая вниз, чтобы встать на ноги.

— Посмотри-ка. Вот наше УЗИ! Я забежал в аптеку и уже купил выписанные витамины по пути домой. Так что пока что у нас всё в порядке. Доктор Томпсон сказала, что малыши здоровы — всё выглядит и звучит просто замечательно! — и что бы мы ждали их в мае, — ладошки Гарри переместились вниз и потёрли нижнюю часть живота. До сих пор он не чувствовал ничего особенного, но теперь, когда он уже ожидал увидеть какие-то изменения, он начинал ощущать некоторое увеличение в своих объёмах, которого не было прежде.

Сильные руки легли поверх его собственных, и Гарри робко поднял на Луи взгляд с улыбкой. Как и следовало ожидать, они тотчас очутились на диване в объятиях друг друга. Гарри зарылся лицом в шею Луи и вздохнул, погружаясь в долгую дневную дрёму. Его день выдался чрезвычайно волнительным и необыкновенно захватывающим. Проснувшись через несколько часов от давящего чувства наполненности, он понял, что неимоверно сильно хочет в туалет по-маленькому. Сделав своё дело и помыв в раковине руки, он принялся с нетерпением звать своего Альфу.

Гарри нашёл его в офисе, рассматривавшего старые фотоальбомы и остановившегося на том, в котором были все фотографии его маленьких сестёр. Он поднял на Гарри глаза, стоило тому только появиться в дверном проёме, и застенчиво ему улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, я всегда хотел детей. Всегда, с тех пор как Лотти и Физ появились на свет. Я чувствовал себя таким большим и сильным братом. Боже, а что было, когда появились Дейзи и Фиби… Я давно хотел завести своих малышей, — в конце концов без каких-либо промедлений заключил он. Гарри подсел к нему и прижался близко-близко. Кожей к коже. Сердцем к сердцу.

— Правда? И я всегда хотел. Я всю жизнь был младшим братиком, но всегда любил играть с маленькими детьми, а ещё нянчился с детишками из начальных классов на продлёнке, — мягко отозвался Гарри, сплетая их пальцы вместе.

Луи с трудом сглотнул и после секундной заминки продолжил:

— Но я боюсь, Гарри. Я всегда говорил себе, что ни за что на свете не стану таким же, как Трой. Но мне так страшно… Что, если я недостаточно хорош? Что, если я подведу тебя? Три малыша, Гарри. Мне следовало этого ожидать с генами-то моей мамы! Чёрт. Что, если… Что, если я на деле не лучше Троя? — Луи не сводил отчаянного взгляда с Гарри, словно ища в его глазах утешения и ответа на вопрос.

— Луи. Твои глаза загораются, стоит только детям появиться в комнате. Ты всегда говорил мне, что чувствуешь себя комфортнее и увереннее в комнате, полной весёлых детишек, нежели во время встреч с серьёзными деловыми людьми, — ласково, но с долей твёрдой уверенности напомнил ему Гарри. — Ты будешь самым лучшим папой для них, которого они только сами могли бы себе пожелать. И я нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь, правда, милый. Ты изумительный, что я ещё могу сказать?

Луи зарылся носом в густые кудри Гарри в знак благодарности и просто удерживал его некоторое время в таком положении. Тот загудел в ответ, оставив лёгкий поцелуй на губах Луи, и улыбнулся ему, послав взгляд, полный обожания.

— Я не могу и впредь мечтать о лучшем партнёре, о лучшем Альфе. И, зная тебя настолько, насколько я знаю, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что ты будешь действительно прекрасным отцом, — прошептал Гарри.

***

В магазине Гарри не преминул воспользоваться возможностью купить парочку имбирных леденцов для рассасывания, и, к его величайшему облегчению и благодарности, не знающей границ, они подействовали на него так хорошо, что он смог поесть и сполна насладиться вкусом домашней лапши и запечённой курицы. После чего он и Луи уселись за фильм и продолжали просмотр до тех пор, пока Гарри не заснул, и Томлинсон не отнёс его на руках в их спальню.

Гарри бегал в туалет каждые несколько часов, а вечером мгновенно вырубался, стоило его голове коснуться подушки: уровень гормонов постоянно скакал; после чего всё становилось спокойно до обеда следующего дня — ровно до тех пор, пока Гарри опять не начинало тошнить настолько сильно, что он требовал пососать очередную карамельку.

Его неослабевающее, навязчивое и неутолимое в своей ярости желание к отдельным продуктам начало проявляться несколько позднее. Он пожирал фрукты таким голодным и отчаянным взглядом, будто бы они были последней съедобной вещью в его жизни. Луи купил ему фруктовое ассорти. На следующий же день ассорти было вылизано дочиста, и Гарри принялся умолять его купить ещё. Если не фрукты, то Гарри могло внезапно захотеться мёда. Самого обыкновенного мёда, который Луи проходилось скупать банками всякий раз, как только он выходил из дома, что в конечном счёте стало немало его раздражать. Сказать по совести, он не раз и не два ловил на себе ошарашенные взгляды прохожих.

Однажды, проснувшись в шесть часов утра, Гарри растормошил полуспящего Луи за плечо и принялся лепетать ему что-то о маленьких детских ножках.

— Им будет холодно, Луи! Лу, им нужны носочки! Носочки на их маленькие, крошечные ножки и пальчики! Нам нужны носочки, Луи!

На следующий же день он получил целую груду этих самых носков и тут же принялся скрупулёзно их рассортировывать.

Последующие две недели пролетели незаметно и гладко, без каких-либо чрезвычайных происшествий. Каждый день Гари начинал с того, что фотографировал свой живот, замечая незначительные увеличения в объёме.

***

Под самый конец десятой недели Гарри чувствовал себя до крайности измотанным постоянной тошнотой, вечно уставшим и чертовски нерасположенным заниматься чем-либо вообще… Однако он буквально светился духом материнства (отцовства). Возможно, он не чувствовал себя здоровым и свежим на все сто процентов, но тем не менее он находился в восторженном исступлении от своего положения. Он вынашивал малышей Луи, в конце концов, и он не мог быть ни на йоту счастливее, чем уже был. Куда бы он ни пошёл, люди всегда отмечали его воодушевление.

По прошествии одиннадцатой недели слабость и тошнота Гарри начали постепенно сходить на нет, а его живот стал по-настоящему увеличиваться, скорее всего, потому, что малышам становилось всё теснее и теснее, думал он. Тяга к еде постепенно снижалась, хоть он всё ещё и не мог отказать себе в перекусе из тарелки дольками порезанных фруктов.

Риска выкидыша уже практически не было, и Гарри сообщил Луи, что наконец готов открыть своё положение.

Раздумывая над этим в течение нескольких дней, Гарри решил просто отправить свою фотографию с округлившимся животиком. Он остановился на плотно прилегавшей к его телу белой футболке и любимой паре жёлтых шортов, которые, к величайшему его сожалению, скоро просто-напросто не налезут на него, а поверх талии повязал ленточку цвета радуги с огромным тэгом, который гласил: «#Не открывать до конца мая!». Он встал в полный рост перед камерой, а скользнувший к нему со спины Луи, обвил своими руками талию Омеги и сцепил их пальцы на животе Гарри в форме сердца, после чего самосинхронизирующийся цифровой фотоаппарат снял их, и Стайлс разослал фото всем друзьям из списка важных и родителям обоих с одной простой, но счастливой пометкой: «Тройня!»

Все принялись присылать им поздравления в ответ, после чего Гарри пришлось выслушать излияния своей матери по телефону и плакать вместе с ней от счастья. Джей тоже поспешила поддержать их и сказала, что это просто замечательно. Обе они тут же осыпали их кучей полезных советов, и Гарри, тут же почувствовавший облегчение, отправился вместе с Луи в ресторан, чтобы как следует поужинать — впервые за долгие три месяца ужином его, к счастью, не стошнило в следующий же час.

Аппетит Гарри не на шутку возрос на третьем месяце и… не только к еде.

Гарри, распластавшись, лежал на диване и грыз клубнику; пустой взгляд был направлен на телевизор. Ключ провернулся в замке, в коридоре послышался шум, и Гарри встрепенулся, заслышав запах Альфы, который в мгновение ока наполнил всю комнату. Гарри быстро вскочил на ноги, отодвигая в сторону тарелку и срываясь в объятия Луи.

— Привет, сладкий, как пожива… — Томлинсон был буквально оборван Гарри, практически сбившим его с ног и едва ли не вскарабкавшимся на него, что громко хныкал и оборачивал своё тело вокруг Луи.

— Мне было так жарко сегодня, — проскулил он, сладкий аромат смазки уже пропитал весь воздух вокруг. — Я уже дважды подрочил и трахнул себя пальчиками с парой твоих вчерашних боксёров во рту, но мне так нужно, чтобы меня выебали, — его руки и ненасытные губы принялись с жадностью исследовать тело Альфы, трогая, посасывая и покусывая, пока низ его живота сводило от боли и неутолимого желания.

Луи обессиленно застонал и прижал Гарри ближе, двигаясь к дивану. Он с грохотом опрокинул тарелку с клубникой, но даже не потрудился поднять её с пола. Альфа усадил Гарри на диван и пригвоздил его к нему сильными руками, стянув с парня растянутую футболку, сдёрнув шорты и отбросив их в сторону. Гарри уставился на него снизу вверх так, будто бы его уже выебали: зелёные глаза умоляюще блестели влагой, а розовые, полностью покрытые слюной губы были слегка приоткрыты. Кудри, длиной уже практически по плечи, спадали на лицо, струясь шёлковым каштановым водопадом. Омега выглядел прекраснее, чем когда-либо.

— Пожалуйста, трахни меня, Папочка. Я соскучился, я так нуждаюсь в тебе… — умолял Гарри, пытаясь дотянуться до Луи развязавшимися от голода руками; щёки разрумянились, губы приобрели ярко вишнёвый оттенок, а грудная клетка тяжело вздымалась. Внимание Луи тут же привлекли груди Гарри, небольшие, но уже отчётливо оформившиеся и пухленькие. Не успел Луи ещё ничего обдумать, как его рука сама по себе потянулась вперёд, чтобы накрыть одну из них, перекатывая в ладони.

— Какая жалость, Гарри, — ахнул Томлинсон, шумно выдыхая. — Какая вопиющая несправедливость, милый.

— Ч-что? — переспросил Гарри, недоуменно нахмурив брови, но вздрогнул и, задыхаясь, принялся ловить ртом воздух, когда Альфа потянул зубами за его адамово яблоко и присосался губами к шее.

— Жаль, что два твоих дополнительных соска не работают. Иначе ты бы смог кормить всех троих малышей одновременно, — промычал Луи, принимаясь безжалостно дразнить два из них, что сильнее других выдавались вперёд, до тех пор, пока они не стали красными и опухшими. Бёдра Гарри отчаянно работали из стороны в сторону в воздухе, пытаясь достичь разрядки, а смазка медленно вытекала из его ануса на кожаный диван, когда Альфа нагнулся, чтобы нежно провести по его соскам языком, чтобы слегка снять раздражение с них. Его пальцы потянулись к округлившемуся животику Гарри и, минуя напряжённый член, пробрались к маленькой дырочке, скользя в неё. Луи принялся глубоко вводить и медленно выводить их из узкого плена, сгибая и шевеля между стенок в попытке найти простату Гарри и трахнуть её.

Стайлс был разбит: его глаза были крепко зажмурены, так, что ресницы веером лежали над его порозовевшими щеками, губы были раскрыты, а неровное дыхание каждый раз колыхало грудь. Собрав в кулак волю, Луи замедлил движения пальцев внутри омеги, подушечки которых с влажным хлюпаньем входили и выходили из жарких тугих стенок.

Луи с трудом расстегнул штаны, и его готовый к действиям член, толстый, длинный и истекающий смазкой на устрашающе красной головке, высунулся из джинсов.

Оставшись без пальцев в себе, Гарри начал всхлипывать в надежде, что Луи исправит это, обессиленно умоляя Альфу наполнить его больше, чем когда-либо. С первым толчком они не проронили ни слова, Луи медленно вошёл по яйца, погрузив себя целиком в горячий плен, и замер. Они смотрели друг на друга, не в силах отвести взгляд, тяжело дышали и просто пытались как можно лучше прочувствовать момент. Гарри первым нарушил молчание, повернув голову вбок и уткнувшись носом в шею Луи, мокро кусая его, когда тот, наконец, принялся входить членом внутрь на всю длину и тут же полностью вынимать его, трахая Омегу в быстром, ритмичном темпе. На пятом толчке внутрь Гарри был готов разрыдаться — неровные, прерывистые ахи в попытке схватить открытым ртом воздух срывались с его губ, в то время как он пытался сжаться вокруг Луи и обхватить его у основания, впиваясь ногтями в его широкую накачанную спину.

— Я сейчас кончу, Лу, блять… Я кончу, кончу, амх, ах, амх… — стонал Гарри, в блаженстве стискивая зубами бицепс Луи. Его член дёрнулся и выстрелил небольшой полупрозрачной струйкой, разбрызгивая сперму вокруг. Луи зарычал, когда дырочка Гарри особенно плотно обхватила его, продолжая вбиваться в него и чувствуя, как на основании члена уже формировался узел. С очередным рыком удовольствия он полностью погрузил член в Омегу, яйца прижались ко входу, и узел запер орган внутри Гарри, когда Томлинсона следом накрыл оргазм. Они задыхались, полностью измазанные в смазке Омеги вперемешку со спермой и потом. Луи в шутку состроил гримасу и произнёс:

— Малыш. Теперь нам придётся облить диван хлоркой, чтобы избавиться от запаха твоей смазки. Иисусе.

***

На шестнадцатой неделе Гарри впервые почувствовал малышей. Он носил одежду для беременных как будто бы целую вечность и успел до невозможности полюбить этот стиль — просторные футболки и широкие штаны… Однако потащил Луи в магазин, на это раз за комбинезонами для малышей и носочками для мальчиков.

Будучи всего лишь на четвёртом месяце беременности, Гарри выглядел по крайней мере словно на шестом. Он готов был позволить каждому, пускай даже совершенно незнакомому человеку, дотронуться и погладить свой большой живот, приласкав малышей… Даже когда Луи стремительно подлетал к тем, что начинали особо распускать руки, и предупреждающее рычал.

Гарри был около стеллажей с рубашками для беременных, когда ощутил первый лёгкий толчок.

— Луи, прекрати, они давным-давно ушли. Нет ни малейшего повода быть таким настырным, — раздражённо фыркнул он, после чего последовал очередной толчок. Гарри запыхтел: — Малыш, я не в настроении.

Омега понял, что к чему, лишь после третьего раза, когда толчок стал абсолютно явным, и уставился вниз на свой огромный живот с выражением полнейшего потрясения.

— Лу-уи! — проревел Омега, не беспокоясь о покупателях вокруг, испуганно вытаращивших на него глаза. Томлинсон появился через секунду с ползунками, зажатыми в одной руке: глаза широко распахнуты, волосы взъерошены.

— Что случилось? У тебя опять разболелся живот от запаха бензина? В чём дело?! — с жаром потребовал ответа он.

Из глаз Гарри брызнули слёзы, и он приподнял футболку, обнажая свой выпуклый животик и потирая его.

— Они двигались, Луи! Я чувствовал, как они двигались! Они толкнули меня, Лу. Внутри меня живые малыши! — его ноги задрожали, и он почувствовал, как начал оседать вниз, как вдруг Луи подхватил его в последний момент, яростно прижимая к себе.

— Чёрт возьми, Гарри. Мои малыши, — прошептал он, по его щекам тоже скатилось несколько слезинок. Гарри громко всхлипнул и недовольно зарычал на парочку девочек-подростков неподалёку, которые быстро разбежались.

— Да, Лу, именно так.

***

В конце четвёртого месяца они узнали, что ждут двоих мальчиков и девочку. Будущие родители устроили вечеринку в честь малышей, на которую созвали всех друзей и родственников, чтобы поделиться радостной новостью. Весь день гости допытывались у них о поле будущих деток, однако ни один из них не обмолвился ни словом.

После обеда Луи внёс огромный трёхслойный торт, покрытый белыми сливками, с огромным вопросительным знаком, выведенным белой глазурью сверху.

— Ну что, все готовы? — хитро спросил он, ещё больше накаляя обстановку и притягивая к себе Гарри, чтобы они смогли разрезать торт вместе. Первый кусочек был отрезан и положен на тарелку, поднятую высоко в воздух, чтобы его было видно всем присутствовавшим: розовая прослойка красовалась по центру между двух голубых.

— Два больших сильных мальчика и красивая здоровая девочка!

***

Детская начала готовиться к появлению малышей на двадцатой неделе: уголок мальчиков был выполнен в лесной стилистике, а девочки — фейной. Гарри еле удержали от порыва разрисовать всё собственноручно, отправив в другой конец квартиры, где он днями напролёт занимался йогой и разговаривал с малышами.

Он принимал положение собаки «мордой вниз» и целовал свой животик, ибо тот был ровнёхонько на уровне его носа, начиная болтать о природе вокруг, погоде и всём, что только приходило в его голову. Близнецы начинали толкаться в ответ, шевелясь и упираясь в Гарри изнутри, казалось бы, в самые неожиданные моменты.

Детская со стенными росписями, выполненными чудесным Зейном и изображавшими лесную опушку, оленя и фею, сидевшую на очаровательном мухоморе и мило беседовавшую с ласточками, вышла просто великолепно. Маленькие детские кроватки были белыми и с ярким постельным бельём: розовым у девочки, зелёным для одного мальчика и голубым —  
для другого.

***

На двадцать второй неделе Гарри принялся подбирать малышам имена. Этан, Самюэль, Якоб, Келлин, Джеймс. Дарси, Элли, Луна, Хризантем, Роуз. Единственным условием, которое выдвинул Луи, было: «Что угодно, но только не Томас!»

— Томас Томлинсон-Стайлс? Это чертовски нелепо, милый.

***

На шестом месяце, в районе двадцать шестой недели, у Гарри абсолютно внезапно началось молозиво*, словно в качестве предупреждения о скором появление малышей — первый тревожный звонок.

Они сидели в гостиной, Гарри уютно устроился на груди Луи, едва ли не мурчал от удовольствия, когда тот вдруг замер.

— Малыш, это с тебя капает? — в недоумении протянул он.

— Что? — раздражённо промычал в ответ Гарри, метнув на него недовольный взгляд и фыркнув, как после сна. — Ещё чего!

Бедный Омега сильно «раздобрел» и становился всё раздражительнее день ото дня: его ноги ныли, а ломящая спина просто сводила с ума, и он чувствовал себя необъятно большим и абсолютно бесполезным, как кит, выброшенный на берег.

— Ты намочил меня, малыш, — заносчиво парировал Луи, подозрительно оглядывая Омегу и натыкаясь на два влажных пятна на белой растянутой рубашке с V-образным вырезом в месте, где до безобразия неприлично очерчивались груди.

— Гарри. Гарри, детка. Твоё молоко… Это течёт твоё молоко, — с запинкой выдохнул он, не отрывая зачарованного взгляда.

— Ох, блять, — ахнул тот, стянул с себя футболку и, скомкав, швырнул в сторону. Он готов был подскочить на ноги, как вдруг Луи накинулся на него с утробным рыком. Альфа мигом оказался в спальне с крепко прижатым к груди Гарри, который сам не понял, как оказался на коленях раздетого Луи абсолютно обнажённый. Его любимая пара спортивных штанов была порвана в области паха и уже валялась где-то в стороне, а он испуганно смотрел сверху вниз на Альфу, прожигающего его взглядом оголодавшего волка.

Луи подался вперёд и схватил зубами сосок Гарри, на что парень содрогнулся и испустил едва слышный вздох, когда Альфа принялся посасывать грудь, как маленький ребёнок, наслаждаясь терпким, сладковатым вкусом, а его член тем временем становился всё твёрже и твёрже. Семя стекало на самую нижнюю часть спины Гарри и смешивалось с его собственной смазкой, капавшей на матрас из жадной дырочки. Соски и вправду были чересчур чувствительными в последнее время, и по бёдрам Гарри прошлась предательская дрожь от того, как Луи не спеша дразнил его, посасывая молоко и попеременно играя с сосками пальцами.

— Чёрт, Лу, — прохрипел Гарри на последнем издыхании, откидывая голову назад и приоткрывая влажные губы. Его груди, ставшие едва ли не второго размера, колыхались от дыхания. Луи зарычал в ответ, продолжая высасывать молоко и слегка приподнимая Гарри за задницу, чтобы войти внутрь одним слаженным толчком. Мокрые, горячие и тугие стеночки Омеги нежно обхватили его. Гарри продолжал просто сидеть у Луи на коленях, позволяя тому делать всю работу одному: старательно посасывать его соски и трахать одновременно. Если язык тела можно было считать за индикатор, то Луи прекрасно справлялся со своей работой.

— Объезди меня, малыш умоляю, — в конце концов простонал он, и Гарри немедленно принялся подскакивать вверх и ронять себя обратно в объятия Луи, практически не увеличивая амплитуду, чувствуя, как его тугая дырочка сжималась от удовольствия. — Блять, Гарри, ты прекрасен, ты идеален, я и мечтать не мог о таком Омеге.

Они не прекращали тереться друг о друга, словно подростки. Зубы Луи впились в шею Гарри, когда оба достигли пика, и член Альфы выстрелил узлом в дырочку, запирая их в заднице Гарри на ближайшие полчаса.

Стайлс быстро провалился в сон в течение пятнадцати минут прямо со спермой, высыхавшей на его животе.

***

На двадцать восьмой неделе Гарри был назначен постельный режим, который он был обязан неукоснительно соблюдать вплоть до дня родов. Будучи уставшим, но нисколько не радостным от излишней заботы, лишь отягчавшей его, он стал сварлив и раздражителен, а его речь — отрывистой и резкой. Луи без ропота принимал на себя любой удар и недовольство, готовя, убирая дом, работая, стирая и помогая Гарри мыться в душе. Проходя через всё это, Томлинсон стал лишь сильнее ценить то, каким чистым и опрятным Гарри всегда держал их дом.

Толчки усилились и стали более резкими, и порой Гарри мог прощупать маленькую выпяченную ножку или ручку на животе. Луи всегда чувствовал, когда малыши начинали толкаться, и тогда они вдвоём садились и пели дуэты, чтобы успокоить маленьких хулиганов. Гарри начал замечать, что его ребра и область внизу живота заметно потяжелели и будто бы слегка просели.

Ложные схватки уже несколько раз подрывали прямиком в больницу, что было довольно-таки забавно после, когда Гарри не понял, что по-настоящему начал рожать.

***

 

На тридцать третьей неделе доктор разрешил Гарри походить: если близнецы появятся раньше, то Луи позаботится о них. Роды приближались с каждым часом, но Гарри довольно мычал, пребывая в полной уверенности, что воды отойдут не раньше, чем через несколько дней.

Вечером следующего дня пара выбралась на праздничный ужин, в течение которого Гарри немного чувствовал себя вне реальности, не реагируя на кривлянья и шутки как прежде. Наконец он сделал попытку подняться со стула, но тут же осел обратно с тихим стоном. Лиам нахмурился.

— Всё в порядке, малыш?

— Да, — взволнованно подхватил Найл. — Выглядишь не очень.

Гарри прикусил нижнюю губу, и его щеки покрылись румянцем.

— По-моему… По-моему, мне нужно в туалет, — неуверенно предположил он, реагируя несколько заторможенно. — Я… Я не знаю, — он едва не начал плакать, и Луи принялся успокаивать его, помогая подняться, а потом вдруг застыл на месте.

— Малыш, кажется… Ты не пописал, но твои штаны мокрые только сзади… Я… Ох ты ж, боже мой, Гарри! Гарри, ты рожаешь! У тебя только что отошли воды! — Луи практически начал задыхаться. Быстро взяв ситуацию под контроль, Лиам, Зейн и Найл усадили их в машину. Один из них сказал, что заедет к ним домой за сумкой со всем необходимым.

По дороге у Гарри случился первый приступ схваток, и он начал плакать от боли и страха перед неизвестностью. Следующие две случились прежде, чем они добрались до больницы, после чего Луи на своих руках нёс Омегу до приёмной, приказывая персоналу немедленно принять их. Никому не хотелось связываться с буйным, почти невменяемым Альфой, так что уже через пару минут они были в родильной палате. Доктор Томпсон поставил Гарри под ноги подставку и проверил расширитель, поднырнув под пелёнку, закрывавшую всю его нижнюю часть.

— Прошу простить мой французский, но Святая Корова, он вот-вот, нахуй, родит!

Гарри простонал и откинул свою голову обратно назад, сжимаясь от очередной схватки с тихим всхлипом, что длилась практически минуту, и после которой на запястье Луи остался огромный синяк. Два часа, океан слёз и схватки одна за другой, и, когда раскрытие достигло десяти сантиметров, он, наконец, был готов выталкивать малышей.

Измученный, потный, но безмерно гордый 28 апреля в 8:34 утра Гарри подарил жизнь Уильяму Томлинсон-Стайлсу, что был весом 3,400 граммов и 40 сантиметров в длину. В 9:24, менее чем через час, на свет появился Сет Адам Томлинсон-Стайлс весом 3,155 граммов и 37 сантиметрами в длину. Ровно через пятнадцать минут, в 9:39, родилась малышка Эйприл Лилли Томлинсон-Стайлс весом 3,000 граммов и длиной 33 сантиметра.

После нескольких процедур Гарри, прижимающего тройню близко к груди и выглядящего чертовски утомлённым, перенесли на кровать. Волосы Уила были кудрявыми и светло каштановыми, волосы же Сэта — прямыми, цвета соломы, но темнее и теплее. У Эйприл же на голове красовался какой-то чудной блондинистый клок.

С первого взгляда на детей Луи гулко сглотнул. Уил принялся зарываться носом в грудь Гарри, словно тоже был уставшим, и что-то нежно мычал. Все трое были розовыми, сморщенными и хрупкими, как ещё тёплый жжёный сахар.

— Гарри? Я обещаю быть для них лучшим отцом, каким я только способен стать. Я буду заботиться о них и лелеять всю свою жизнь. Я сделаю так, чтобы мир стал добрым и светлым для моих детей. Я до смерти люблю тебя и наших малышей, я люблю вас всеми фибрами своей души, до мозга костей, каждой клеточкой своего тела. И я не имею ни малейшего понятия, какой бы была без тебя моя жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> Сет Адам? Пиздец. По мне так лучше уж Томас ахах 
> 
> https://m.vk.com/away.php?to=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.survio.com%2Fsurvey%2Fd%2FV4N8W5J4J0L0Y1I7XЭ — небольшой опросик по моей скромной переводческой деятельности :3 Буду рада, если поучаствуете!


End file.
